<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сосновое чудище by EtoMaj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508400">Сосновое чудище</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtoMaj/pseuds/EtoMaj'>EtoMaj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Портниха и Смерть [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtoMaj/pseuds/EtoMaj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В семье Бирты говорили, будто Иде, её прапрабабка по материнской линии, была хюльдрой. Настоящей, с коровьим хвостом и прозрачной спиной.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Портниха и Смерть [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1249856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Сосновое чудище</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В семье Бирты говорили, будто Иде, её прапрабабка по материнской линии, была хюльдрой. Настоящей, с коровьим хвостом и прозрачной спиной. Хозяйкой соснового леса в предгорьях, где её встретил однажды молодой геолог Ингвар. Они полюбили друг друга и прожили шестьдесят лет душа в душу, а потом ушли на прогулку по Лодален и не вернулись. Все, кто их знал и неделю безуспешно искал в долине и окрестностях, сходились на том, что заблудиться они не могли.<br/>
Не иначе как от прабабушки Иде Бирта унаследовала тонкий и гибкий стан, пшеничную косу с мужское запястье в обхвате, вострый носик и огромные, жёлтые с шалой зеленцой глаза. За это Моника звала её сосновым чудищем, а незадачливые кавалеры - ангелочком. Если первое прозвище льстило девушке, то второе бесило её чрезвычайно, и кавалеры надолго не задерживались.<br/>
Бирта работала авиадиспетчером, что очень подходило её складу ума и темпераменту. Был, однако, и побочный эффект: она никогда не тратила на принятие решения больше пяти секунд. Так вышло и с Ове, пилотом "Скандинавских авиалиний", который проходил стажировку в "Эйр Франс".<br/>
Дважды в день Бирта меняла обличье. Она приезжала в "Тулуза-Бланьяк" за сорок минут до начала смены. В раздевалке она забирала волосы наверх, сбрасывала чёрную кожанку, джинсы и футболку, чтобы облачиться в стандартную униформу: лёгкую небесно-голубую рубашку с тёмно-синим галстуком, того же цвета юбку и тужурку. В отличие от стюардесс и пилотов, диспетчерам позволялись небольшие вольности в одежде, но так было проще сосредоточиться и настроиться на рабочий лад. Дальше всё шло по накатанной: медосмотр, инструктаж по расписанию и метеоусловиям, и Бирта заступала на смену.<br/>
Мониторы требовали неусыпного внимания. За каждым голосом в наушниках, за каждой светящейся точкой на экране был самолёт, сотни человеческих жизней и тысячи родных и друзей, оставшихся на земле. После каждых двух часов напряжённого всматривания диспетчер обязан был сделать небольшой перерыв, иначе глаз замыливался, а так и до беды недалеко. При опасном сближении двух воздушных судов срабатывала система предупреждения. Точки на экране превращались в зловещие кресты, этого боялись все диспетчеры, особенно молодые. Это означало, что до столкновения осталось сорок пять секунд.<br/>
На своём экране Бирта видела такое трижды и моментально разруливала, разводила самолёты по воздушным коридорам. Только убедившись, что борта благополучно разминулись, она просила кого-нибудь из коллег себя подменить, снимала наушники, уходила в комнату отдыха и там пять минут предавалась панике. Врубала на телефоне "Брайтон Рок" и просто лежала на диване, содрогаясь попеременно от ужаса и облегчения. Потом Бирта собирала себя обратно, возвращалась в диспетчерскую и спокойно работала дальше, лишь краем сознания ожидая расследования и выговора. К счастью, потом каждый раз выяснялось, что причиной появления крестов было ложное срабатывание автоматики. Но уж лучше понервничать из-за системы-перестраховщика, чем расслабиться и проглядеть реальную угрозу.<br/>
Сдав смену, Бирта с наслаждением перевоплощалась снова в валькирию, седлала свой верный байк и уносилась из аэропорта во всём грозном великолепии. Но иногда, если смена выдавалась тяжёлой - то есть тяжелее, чем обычно - она сначала заходила в зал ожидания. Кофейные автоматы в аэропорту стояли везде одинаковые, но сотрудники давно заметили, что именно в зале ожидания кофе получается удивительно вкусный, как будто внутри автомата сидит маленький джинн и собственноручно варит его в джезве на песке.<br/>
У этого зачарованного автомата Бирта и столкнулась с Ове. Слишком здоровенный для пилота, широколицый и добродушный, с аккуратной рыжеватой бородкой и жёлтыми, как солома, волосами, он смотрел на мир по-детски восторженным взглядом. Глаза его были голубыми и ясными, как горное озеро в летний полдень, таящее за безмятежностью неожиданную глубину. Бирте он сразу понравился.<br/>
Мужчина наклонился поднять длинную японскую шпильку, что выпала из волос девушки, полюбовался стройными ножками в узких чёрных джинсах, выпрямился - и пропал совсем. Поймал её взгляд и утонул в зелени.<br/>
Ове с детства знал, кто такие хюльдры. На вид они кажутся хрупкими, а на самом деле - сильнее иного пещерного тролля. С ними опасно ссориться, им нельзя грубить, а если сосновая дева посмотрит тебе прямо в глаза, нужно тотчас отвернуться, перекреститься и кинуть ей под ноги нож. Иначе она украдёт твоё сердце, и не будет тебе счастья ни с кем, кроме неё. Ножа у Ове с собой не было.<br/>
Они с изумлением признали друг в друге земляков, а потом между ними закипел разговор, словно они давно были знакомы и сто лет не виделись. Вспоминали родные фьорды с их суровой красотой, сполохи северного сияния и шум водопадов, потом перескочили на Прованс, который тоже успели полюбить, а с него - почему-то на научную фантастику. Оба оказались ярыми поклонниками "Звёздного пути" и "Звёздных войн" одновременно и долго жали друг другу левые руки, свободные от кофе. На радостях Бирта вынула из развалившейся причёски вторую шпильку и дальше вертела её в руках, терзая ногтями ни в чём не повинный стаканчик.<br/>
- Теперь ты просто обязан припасть к "Орвиллу"! - воскликнула она. - Он соединяет достоинства обеих Вселенных, это помесь "ЗВ" и "ТОСа", только без пафоса от слова совсем. Чудный гибрид классической фантастики, дурдома и цирка на выезде. Мужики там - такие трогательные балбесы, а уж женщины! Одна другой лучше, и у каждой стальные яйца. Вот, например, бортовой врач...<br/>
Ове слушал и заслушался настолько, что едва не опоздал на предполётную подготовку своего же рейса. Уже убегая, он взмолился о продолжении знакомства. Бирта с улыбкой подняла правую руку в вулканском салюте, а левой протянула ему свой стаканчик из-под кофе. На салют Ове ответить не смог, к своему стыду - его широкие пальцы не отличались гибкостью. Поэтому он просто помахал хюльдре рукой, а стаканчик бережно положил в карман. Гадать на кофейной гуще Ове не умел, но готов был научиться. Только приземлившись в Париже и заселившись в гостиницу, он разглядел на бежевом картоне следы. Вдоль ободка по наружному краю стакана шли вмятинки, выдавленные острым концом заколки, вперемешку с горизонтальными чёрточками от длинных крепких ногтей. Тире и точки! Ове бросился на них, как голодная чайка на косяк рыбы. Вскоре у него было имя незнакомки - и номер её телефона.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>